<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you deserve nothing, not even a drop of cum by xkylox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396029">you deserve nothing, not even a drop of cum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkylox/pseuds/xkylox'>xkylox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BlacKkKlansman (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, dom!Flip, inappropriate use of that gun holster, sub!Reader, very much angry flip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkylox/pseuds/xkylox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You bite your bottom lip, trying to suppress a whimper. Maybe it was even going to come out as a whine. You’re nothing more than desperate right now. And his words, along with his voice and face, aren’t really helping your cause. </p><p>“And I know how you wish you could just gather it all on your fingers.” His other hand move to your cheek, fingers brushing against your skin and wiping a bit of his own cum. You only watch every movement of his, as his cum coated finger gets closer to your mouth. “And suck them clean.” Your mouth waters at the thought and when you think he’s going to give you what you desire, he cleans his fingers on your neck. “But you won’t have it, and you know why? Cause you’ve been a naughty little thing and you deserve nothing, not even a drop of cum.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you deserve nothing, not even a drop of cum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Flip Zimmerman // one shot <br/></b> <b>you deserve nothing, not even a drop of cum</b></p><p>It's a lovely sunny afternoon in Colorado Springs. The weather is warm and nice and puts a smile on your face as you walk down the street. </p><p>Your sunnies rest fabulously on your face and your floral navy blue dress flows with your legs. </p><p>At that moment, you feel hot. More than beautiful or pretty, no. You feel hot like you've never felt better. </p><p>Maybe it was the dress, or maybe you just woke up in a good mood. But that doesn't matter. </p><p>The smile is constant on your face and you walk in the Colorado Springs precinct to pay your boyfriend a visit. </p><p>You and Flip have been dating for three weeks now. Everything is still so fresh and new. But so damn good at the same time. The feelings you have for the detective are strong, and something inside you tells you that his feelings towards you are just as strong. </p><p>This is going to be the second time you visit him while he's at work. At first, you were hesitant about it. You don't want to be a burden while he works. But at the same time you miss him, and <em> five minutes </em> wouldn't do any harm, <em> right </em>? </p><p>Opening the door, the cool air from the air conditioner hits your face softly. Before fully entering the building and letting the door close behind, you look around. </p><p>This during the day is completely different than during the night shift. It looks busier. </p><p>Walking to the front desk you see a woman in her late twenties typing lazily on a typewriter. You get closer, your hand resting on the desk's surface and your nails making a noise, getting the woman's attention.</p><p>She looks up at you, her felt cheek going up slightly along her upper lip, showing an annoyed face and she eyes you, studying you. </p><p>Definitely, she didn't look like the nicest person. When you came here the last time she wasn't here.</p><p>Deciding to play it cool, you send a kind smile in her way. She doesn't smile back, but once again, you ignore. </p><p>"I came here to see Detective Zimmerman." You say sweetly. You can't also ignore the way his name said like that, felt on the tip of your tongue.</p><p><em> Detective Zimmerman </em>. </p><p>Before even answering, her eyes fall back to what she was previously doing. "In the back, after the officers." Her tone showed boredom and annoyance and you have no idea what her words mean. </p><p>The last time you came here, Flip didn't bother to show you around. You met him in the exact stop you're standing right now and you two felt for your date. </p><p>A very hot and spicy one I must add. And no, I'm not talking about the food. </p><p>"Oh huh," you pause frowning at her. She really is a rude person. "Thanks." You nod, even though she's not even looking at you.</p><p>You walk past her and go ahead. In cautious steps you go, looking around feeling like an intruder while searching for a raven-haired man with the brightest smile and stronger arms. </p><p>His eyes catch you before you can and calls for your name. A smile forms automatically on your lips as his voice smoothly enters through your ears and you turn around.</p><p>"Flip." Your smile now wide as never before and your walk to him. </p><p>His arms wrap around your waist, pulling you against his body and your lips meet halfway, melting together. That's something you haven't gotten over, the way his lips feel against yours, against <em> you </em>and any part of your body. </p><p><em> Out of this world. </em> It's the best way you found to describe it. It always leaves you wanting for more and more. Always seeming that it's never enough. </p><p>You're addicted to him. And all you want is to get drunk in his touch.</p><p>The kiss breaks apart and now you're not the only one with a smile on your face. </p><p>"What are you doing here, Peaches?" He asks, a chuckle dragging on the nickname you so much love. </p><p>This man makes you feel special like no-one has ever before. He just has that sweet thing to him that makes you giggle like a high school girl, butterflies roam your stomach and excitement grows in between your legs. </p><p>"Just came for a quick visit." You tell him. "I missed you." The detail makes his smile grow a bit and gets another low chuckle from his throat. </p><p>"I think I can have five or ten minutes for you." He says and sits down in his chair desk, dragging you to his lap. </p><p>You giggle at the unexpected move and he kisses you again. </p><p>Lips mold and tongues dance while the kiss deepens. As Flip is not being able to keep his hands to himself, they explore your body messly. One of them is more curious than the other, going underneath your dress and rubbing your thigh gingerly. </p><p>The heat between your legs increases as his hand explores further up and all you want is for it to reach your pussy. To do what it knows so well. </p><p>Your lips keep moving against one another and his hand keeps going. <em> So close </em>. </p><p>When it finally reaches your core, he stops. His hand stops and he stops kissing you. </p><p>He's face is sober and tense. "You naughty little slut." Flip mumbles under his breath, his pupils dilated. </p><p>Your plan worked, let's see if it has the outcome you imagined when you decided to leave the house without any kind of underwear.</p><p>Flip gets up, holding your arms so you don't fall during the process. </p><p>Without saying a word, he starts walking, dragging you beside him as he grips on your bicep tight. Not tight enough to hurt, but enough to make your arm red under his fingers.</p><p>He leads you through a hallway and pushes you inside the last door. You look around for a few seconds, taking in your surroundings. </p><p>The room isn't large. It has a metal table and that was it. Also a chair, you're pretty sure you saw one before Flip grabs you, turning you to the wall and pushes you onto it. Your cheek pressed against the cold wall, your wrist both held by one of his hands behind your back, while the other one holds you head by your hair.</p><p>"So your plan is being a little slut, arriving here with no panties?" He says low into your ear and an involuntary whimper escapes your lips. You just want him to do something. "I think I need to teach you a lesson, <em> kitten. </em>" </p><p>A punishment. More excitement swirls on your stomach as the heat between your legs aches. </p><p>He sets you free. "Hands on the wall." You comply without a word and his hands go back exploring your body, underneath your floral dress. </p><p>His left hand in between your legs, rubbing your clit with lazy and slow circles and his other on your stomach, going up to meet your boobs.</p><p>All you can do is whimper, as his touch sends shockwaves ignited with pleasure through your whole body.  The fire on your skin unbelieving and you just wish for more.</p><p>More of  his touch, more of the feeling it leaves behind, just more of him. More of Flip and all the sensation and emotions he makes you feel. </p><p>When his hand reaches your boob, noticing the lack of clothing, he grips on it, hard and pinches your nipple. </p><p>"Such a fucking whore, coming here only wearing that dress." Flip growls in your ear and his hands abandon you body, leaving you whining for his touch. </p><p>He grabs the hem of your dress, pulling it up and up until you're completely naked and he lets it fall on the floor.</p><p>Without saying a word, Flip holds your wrist together, turns you around once more and bends you over the metallic table.</p><p>Cheek and chest down against the cold surface, hot skin shivering at the temperature shock and his crotch pressed on your ass, to make sure you won't move. </p><p>Something cold and harsh tights around your wrist and you hear a click. <em> Handcuffs. </em>Things are getting exciting as the seconds pass and all you can do is rub your thighs together begging for some friction.</p><p>"I'm going to show you what happens to sluts." The next thing you feel is a harsh sting on your butt cheek and a groan automatically leaves past your parted lips. Another spank and you wear him unzip his pants. </p><p>It doesn't take much for him to push inside you brutally making a high-pitched moan come from you. </p><p>His hips move fast, his pelvis slapping against your ass. One hand pulling your hair firmly, making your back arch and his other one spanks your ass. </p><p>As you're attacked with his overwhelming power, all you can do is give yourself to him fully. And you enjoy every single moment. From the brutal hair pulling, to the harsh spanks or how he roughly moves his hips against you. </p><p>All of this causes moans, moans that aren't even close to be quiet whimpers. </p><p>“Quiet!” Another sting on your ass and you can bet it’s red. Someone won’t be able to sit in the next few hours. </p><p>You try to comply with his demand, but another moan is let free, making Flip grunt and huff. “You want everyone in the precinct to hear you, don’t you, whore? You want everyone to know you’re being fucked good.” He pulls your hair again, a pain shooting from your scalp but having the best effect on your cunt. “Say</p><p> it.”</p><p>“Yes, daddy.” You whimper out. </p><p>“Yes what?” His tone is aggressive as he spanks you again, his grip on your hair tighter and pulling you closer, his mouth beside your ear. </p><p>“I want,” you do a brief pause just to breath out, “I want everyone to know you’re fucking me good.” </p><p>Flips lets your hair go, making your upper body fall back on the table, your head hits the surface harder than intended. </p><p>He stops for a moment, giving you the opportunity to breathe, and pick yourself together.  But only for one second or two really, maybe five or ten. You’re not even sure, losing completely any concept of time. All you know is, you see Flip shoving his gun holster into your open mouth. </p><p>“Maybe this will shut you up, you filthy whore.” </p><p>His words go direct to your core and your eyes roll back. </p><p>When Flip starts moving again, thrusting into you with no mercy whatsoever, you start to feel the tension in your stomach building up. You can already feel your orgasm on the tip of your fingers. </p><p>You’re so close. So fucking close. A few more thrusts, another spank and it will do. You’ll come harder than ever on his big fat cock. </p><p>The thing is: Those few thrusts and spank never come. </p><p>Flip just fully stops and gets out of you. The desperation grows inside you. Is this real? Now that you were so close he decides to stop? </p><p>Grabbing by the handcuffs on your wrists, he pulls you up. With one movement, he takes the gun holster from your mouth, setting it on the table and makes you kneel before him. </p><p>Flip studies you for a few seconds. And damn you look so good on your knees for him. Skin flushed, hair messy, heavy breathing and wrists tied up. He wrecked you good and he loves it. His eyes wander around your body and he enjoys how messy you look.</p><p>Because you look <em> stunning.  </em></p><p>“You thought I was going to let you cum?” He chuckles. “Bad girls don’t get you cum.” Grabbing his dick he starts stroking it, hand moving fast. And you just watch wishing his hand was your lips. “And now,” he grunts, “I’m going to cum on your face and tits, but you won’t,” he pauses as a groan leaves his throat, “get a taste.”</p><p>His eyes close and he throws his head back, his hand going faster and wrist twisting. You drool at the sight, pressing your thighs together, the need to have your own release being too much, almost overwhelming. And for much you need it, you know Flip won’t give it to you. </p><p>You will get nothing, but you don’t even mind it. </p><p>Another groan escapes from his lips and he cums. The milky liquid falling on your forehead, cheeks and chin, dripping down to your boobs. </p><p>You see him catching his breath and his hand slowly stopping. Quickly, Flip gets his composure back, tugging his dick back and smirks down at you.</p><p>“Look how beautiful you look, kitten.” He gets closer to you, his hand going for your chin, and holding it firmly. “With my cum dripping down your face.” </p><p>You bite your bottom lip, trying to suppress a whimper. Maybe it was even going to come out as a whine. You’re nothing more than desperate right now. And his words, along with his voice and face, aren’t really helping your cause. </p><p>“And I know how you wish you could just gather it all on your fingers.” His other hand move to your cheek, fingers brushing against your skin and wiping a bit of his own cum. You only watch every movement of his, as his cum coated finger gets closer to your mouth. “And suck them clean.” Your mouth waters at the thought and when you think he’s going to give you what you desire, he cleans his fingers on your neck. “But you won’t have it, and you know why? Cause you’ve been a naughty little thing and you deserve nothing, not even a drop of cum.”</p><p>Your eyes look into his, speechless. You have no reaction, you don't know what to say, or even if you should say something. The only thing you know and that's on your mind, is how your core is aching for attention and that you want Flip to provide that said attention.</p><p>Pointing a finger at you, he says, "don't move." That said, he disappears for a minute or two and when he comes back, he brings some towel paper with him. </p><p>Without saying anything, he cleans every drop of cum off your skin. "So there's no temptations." Flip says after finishing up with a grin. </p><p>The man goes behind you, setting your wrist free and you massage the scratched and bitten area. "I'll see you tonight." He tells you, giving no room for discussion. "And if you're a good girl I might let you cum." </p><p>Just like that he leaves the room.<br/>Flip just leaves you alone, naked, cold and with the urge to be touched and cum.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>part 2?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>